When I Look At You I Pretend Your Someone Else
by Sandblasted-Kitten
Summary: Today, was their wedding day. A wonderful occasion to share with family, and friends. But, it appears that one person isn't to thrilled with the union. KyoXHaru onside KyoxTama Rated T because I felt like it.


GYAR! Writer's block is a bitch. I'm working my way through ideas for my other story, but in being annoyed I decided to write a one shot! YAY ONE SHOT! Anyway, please enjoy! OH! And sorry for sorta turning Kyouya into a jerk in this.

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Ouran, maybe someday, but NOT now. This is the result of obsessive fangirlism and a cold.**

**When I Look At You I Pretend Your Someone Else**

Bells chimed in the church as the happy couple exited. Their friends all cheered and threw rice as the newly weds made their way to fancy black limo, with the cheesy cans and ribbons tied to the back bumper below the sign that said in sloppy red letters "Just Married". So many happy faces. But one stood out. A lovely face with pretty violet eyes.

At the reception everyone danced. Twirling, laughing, eating. This was truly the event of the century. As the bride and groom cut the cake and fed each other a slice, cameras flashed; people awed; and everyone congratulated them, on this tremendously happy occasion. The bride danced with her father, and the groom with his mother. The newlyweds then shared their first dance as a married couple. After that the floor was open to everyone once more. The twins danced with each other, Hunny danced with all the women who thought he was precious, Mori danced with the women who just didn't want to get off the dance floor, and Tamaki could be seen waltzing with little girls, all of whom had to stand on his shoes to keep up, and all of them smiling. It was a sight to behold.

The bride and groom sat at the head table, and everyone made their speeches. His father spoke of how proud he was, her father said that he had better treat her like the perfect young lady she was, Renge, the maid of honor, toasted how she had been in love with both the bride and groom in her younger days, and how she had lost them both to each other. Everyone laughed. Tamaki, the best man, toasted "The most hardworking people I have ever know in my life, have finally achieved what they craved most in life. They have reached the stars, and they have dared to try and surpass even the galaxies. Now they have fallen in love with each other, and I just know, that they will be more then happy together. I wish them the best of luck in the future, not that they would ever need it. To the happy couple, and my two dearest friends!" glasses clinked, the bride shed a tear and kissed the best man's cheek for such a beautiful speech.

Then it came time for everyone to leave, the bride and groom, got changed and, within a few hours were on a jet headed off to Paris, for their honeymoon.

The day turned into night. The Night turned into early morning. The new couple were in their honeymoon suite in Paris. The bride stirred in her bed and looked for her new husband. She found him standing out on the balcony overlooking the city of lights, the sun just starting to rise, and a golden glow was cast over the city. "Isn't it beautiful?" she smiled at her husband.

He looked at her, finally acknowledging her presence "Yes, I suppose it is." was all he said as he turned and headed back into the room.

She looked at him puzzled. She followed him into the room, and watched as he flicked through the channels on the TV. "Hey, this is our honeymoon" she said "don't you want to do something, I don't know, more fun then watching the weather network?" she asked slightly annoyed.

He looked at her, and turned off the TV. "Do you love me?" he asked her.

She was shocked for a moment "Of course I love you Kyouya!" she smiled and hugged him around his neck "I wouldn't have married you if I didn't."

He smirked, and hugged her back pulling her into his lap "You would never want to leave me?" he questioned.

She giggled "Never. Ever. Ever would want to leave you." she kissed his nose and smiled, hugging back into him.

His arms tightened around her waist "That's good to hear."

She yawned and climbed out of his lap "It's too early to be awake. I'm going back to sleep for a while." she kissed his cheek and crawled back into the giant bed, and within minutes she was asleep once more.

He smirked and walked over to the bed and sat next to her slumbering form. He watched her for a moment and then began to gently stroke her long brown hair. "It's really grown out over the years hasn't it." He stated to the sleeping girl. "I remember when it was so much shorter." His hand stilled and she curled up into a little ball still completely asleep. He smiled "I've got a secret for you Haruhi." he sang in a very childish manner. "When you first showed up to the host club all those years ago, I could, hell everyone could, see that you, our little commoner, had stolen the heart of our host king with a glance." His eyebrows furrowed "MY host king."

He glared at the sleeping girl "I had been in love with him for years, and I couldn't do anything to gain his favour like you did, and what did you do with all his love? You threw right back into his pretty face." He smirked "You couldn't even tell how much he loved you. My greatest hope was that you would break his heart, and he would come to me to pick up the pieces." he reached out and ran a long, pale, graceful finger down the side of her face "But you never did, you led my precious Tamaki on without a second thought. My poor, poor Tamaki. Over the years I watched him fall more and more in love with you."

Kyouya sighed and looked away from the sleeping girl, he glanced at his left hand. He glared at the golden band that now adorned his ring finger "So when it was time for me to choose a bride, I was heartbroken. Because it would never be possible for me to be with the love of my life." He smiled sadly "So that's why I began my courtship of you Haruhi. You fell in love with me so quickly. Both my father, and your father approved of the match." he chuckled "And when I told our dear friends they all looked to Tamaki. My Tamaki. And he was stunned. For a moment he was in utter despair, because I had stolen his one true love, and just like that he forgave me and told me he was so happy for us."

The girl rolled over now facing her husband still asleep with a smile on her lips. Kyouya sighed "He was always too good to us. He gave you to me the moment I told him we were getting married. Not a trace of malice." Kyouya took his wife's hand in his own and smiled "I will always love him Haruhi. The only reason I married you, was because if I couldn't have him, there was no way in hell I was handing him over to you, my dear Haruhi Ootori." Kyouya laughed softly, and then he joined his new bride in sleep.

**XXX**

A.N. Oh wow. Ok that was kind of a downer. Anyway my apologies, please don't flame me! I just had an urge to write something sad, and this is what the cold induced result is. Anyway I hope this turned out OK.

Love, Peace, and Cold Pills

Sandblasted-Kitten


End file.
